LOST MEMORY
by kimRyan2124
Summary: "Yunho, temukan adikku kumohon. Apa pun yang terjadi temukan dia."/"Noona aku berjanji akan menemukan hyung secepatnya."/"Katakan dimana kau sembunyikan Jaejoong!"/Yunjae/Yoosu/slight Yunwoong.
1. Chapter 1

**LOST MEMORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

"**Yunho, temukan adikku kumohon. Apa pun yang terjadi temukan dia."/"Noona aku berjanji akan menemukan hyung secepatnya."/"Katakan dimana kau sembunyikan Jaejoong!"/Yunjae/Yoosu/slight Yunwoong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Junsu**

**Kim Young Wong (GS)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagiaman menurut anda Mr. Choi?" seorang namja paruh baya tengah tersenyum pada orang yang dipanggil Mr. Choi.

"Lumayan juga, dan sepertinya dia cocok dengan seleraku Mr. Lee." Mr. Choi terlihat menyeringai saat melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya sambil menundukan kepalanya. Hello, sosok itu hanya seorang remaja berusia empat belas tahun yang belum mengerti apa-apa kenapa dia bisa ada disana.

"Dan sepertinya aku akan memberikan bayaran lebih untuknya Mr. Lee." Mr. Choi terlihat tengah menulis sesuatu pada sebuah kertas atau bisa dibilang selembar cek. Kemudian cek itu dia serahkan pada Mr. Lee yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar saat melihat nominal yang tertera dikertas tersebut.

"Kalau begitu dia akan menjadi milik anda seutuhnya tuan. Terserah anda ingin memperlakukan seperti apa dia." Mr. Lee menarik sosok yang masih berdiri itu kehadapan Mr. Choi yang kini tengah menyeringai.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat dagu sosok tersebut.

"K-Kim J-Jaejoong."

.

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian...**

Beberapa orang tengah berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, kecemasan begitu terlukis diwajah mereka saat ini. Langkah mereka mulai melambat saat mereka mendekati ruangan yang akan menjadi tujuan mereka.

"Hyung,"

"Aku tahu Su-ie,"

Salah satu dari mereka memutar kenop pintu tersebut secara perlahan, begitu pintu terbuka mereka segera memasuki kamar tersebut. Tatapan miris kini terlukis pada mata mereka saat mereka melihat sosok yang kini tengah terbaring tak berdaya dengan beberapa alat yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Bahkan mereka hanya bisa mendengar suara alat-alat tersebut.

"Noona," sosok yang dipanggil Su-ie itu perlahan mendekati ranjang dimana sang noona berada. seakan namanya dipanggil, sang noona kini perlahan membuka matanya. Mata bulat yang kini terlihat sangat sayu.

"Youngie," kini giliran namja yang dipanggil Su-ie yang bersuara. Mereka dapat melihat senyum dari Youngie untuk mereka.

"Junsu-ya, Yunho-ya," panggilnya pada keduanya, senyuman terus menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Young Woong noona," Junsu segera meraih tangan Young Woong yang melambai kearahnya. Setitik kristal being mulai menetes diwajahnya.

"Jangan menangis Su-ie, noona tidak suka melihatmu menangis." Diusapnya kepala Junsu yang kini ada dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak menangis," elak Junsu sambil sesekali terisak.

"Youngie-ya," Yunho menghampiri Young Woong yang masih mendekap Junsu.

"Yunho-ya," tersenyum pada Yunho yang kini sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Yunho.

"Polisi mengatakan kalau mereka baru saja menangkap orang yang menculiknya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah tidak bersama lagi. Dan dia juga tidak mau memberikan informasi keberadaannya saat ini." Young Woong memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Kumohon Yunh-ya temukan dia." Mohon Young woong dengan tatapan penuh permohonan pada Yunho.

"Aku akan terus berusaha mencari keberadaannya Youngie, jadi kumohon bertahanlah sampai dia ditemukan ne." Young Woong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi Yun,"

"Noona, jangan berkata seperti itu, noona harus bertahan sampai hyung ditemukan. Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu lagi." Kali ini Junsu yang bersuara. Tidak akan pernah dirinya membiarkan kakaknya itu pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Bertahanlah Youngie, Kim ahjussi dan Kim ahjumma sedang berusaha untuk mencari donor yang cocok untukmu." Yunho mengingatkan. Memang benar kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Yunho sedang berusaha untuk bisa menemukan donor yang cocok untuk Young Woong. Namun mengingat tingkat kanker yang diidap Young Woong sudah stadium akhir hanya keajaiban yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Bahkan Young Woong sudah sangat menyerah untuk bisa merasakan sebuah kesembuhan.

"Kumohon Yunho temukan dia," Yunho hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Masih ingat diingatannya saat tiba-tiab Young yang berstatus tunangannya mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah lama disimpannya dihatinya yang paling dalam.

"_**Aku tahu kau mencintainya Yun, aku tahu kau menyetujui pertunangan ini karena permintaan kedua orang tua kita. Aku tahu kau sudah mencintainya sejak kalian bertemu sembilan tahun yang lalu."**_

"_**Youngie-ya,"**_

"_**Sebelum dia menghilang, dia sempat berkata padaku jika dia menyukai seseorang. Dia anak yang ditemuinya di taman saat keluarga kami berkunjung ke rumah kalian. Dan aku tahu anak yang dia temui adalah kau Yunho."**_

Yunho ingat betul ucapan Young Woong lima tahun yang lalu saat untuk pertama kali mereka mengetahui penyakit yang diderita Young Woong. Dan sudah lima tahun Young Woong bertahan untuk menunggu kabar berita tentang seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Saudara kembarnya yang hilang sembilan tahun yang lalu karena ulah salah satu pegawai perusahaan ayahnya. Dia ingin membalas dendam karena telah dipecat dengan tidak hormat karena ketahuan melakukan penggelapan dana perusahaan yang membuat perusahaan sedikit mengalami masalah keuangan. Namun untungnya ayahnya bisa segera mengatasi semua masalah dan segera mengetahui siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Namun orang tersebut merasa sakit hati dan membalas dendam dengan menculik saudara kembarnya saat mereka menunggu jemputan selepas pulang sekolah. Orang itu menculik saudara laki-lakinya dan membawanya entah kemana. Bahkan sampai sekarang mereka belum bisa menemukan titik temu dimana saudara kembarnya itu sekarang. Dan Yunho berjanji untuk bisa menemukan dia, orang yang sudah lama memiliki hatinya sebelum pertunangan Yunho dan Young Woong lima tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar nan luas tepatnya disebuah ranjang di kamar luas tersebut tengah terbaring sosok cantik yang tengah menahan sesuatu yang memberontak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Namun semuanya harus ditahannya karena saat ini sebuah cook ring tengah melingkar di juniornya yang sudah memerah kebiruan dan membengkak karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi begejolak didalam tubuhnya. Sebuah vibrator terus menumbuk dengan kerasnya didalam holenya hingga mengenai sesuatu dalam tubuhnya yang membuatnya terlonjak. Bahkan kecepatan vibratornya berada dalam kecepatan maksimal, membuat hole memerah. Kemungkinan hole akan mengalami luka jika benda panjang itu terus bergerak dalam tubuhnya semakin lama. Dikedua nipple terpasang massage ring dan mulutnya tersumpal gagball. Tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan rangsangan di seluruh tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya sosok itu melepas semua benda yang terpasang di tubuhnya, namun dirinya hanya bisa pasrah karena kedua tangan dan kakinya tengah terikat disetiap sudut ranjang tempatnya berbaring. Air matanya sudah mengalir sejak satu jam yang lalu membuat mata bulatnya itu membengkak karena terus menangis menahan sakit di tubuhnya.

CEKLEK

Seorang namja masuk kedalam kamar tersebut dengan tenangnya mendekati ranjang tersebut, tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Apa kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu Joongie-ya?" namja tersebut mendudukan diri disamping sosok yang dipanggil Joongie itu. Wajahnya dibuat sesedih mungkin. Alih-alih menjawab sosok yang dipanggil Joongie hanya bisa menggeliatkan tubuhnya karena gagball dimulutnya.

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi putih yang sudah tidak putih lagi karena pipi itu sedah berwarna kebiruan karena mungkin sudah sejak tadi dirinya mendapat tamparan-tamparan dipipinya. Air matanya semakin mengalir meski pun sudah tidak sederas tadi, namun tetap saja rasanya sangat sakit karena tamparan yang didapatnya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan pernah macam-macam denganku Jaejoong-ah." Namja itu mengusap pipi yang baru saja ditamparnya itu seolah-olah dirinya menyesal telah menampar pipi tersebut.

"Nggghh, Hyunnggghhh." Sosok yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"kau ingin bicara apa sayang?" diusapnya air matanya yang masih mengalir di mata Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, tubuhnya rasanya sudah mati rasa sekarang karena hawa dingin sudah mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya yang sejak tadi telanjang. Dan jangan lupa beberapa benda yang menempel ditubuhnya yang belum terlepas sejak tadi.

Sedikit berbaik hati, namja itu melepas gagballl yang ada di mulut Jaejoong. Dapat dilihatnya kini bibir itu sudah sedikit membengkak karena gagball yang ada dimulutnya.

CHUP

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibir bengkak Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan benda lunak itu menyentuh bibirnya yang sudah mati rasa itu. memberontak pun tidak bisa, dan jika pun bisa kemungkinan Jaejoong akan berakhir seperti ini atau bisa lebih parah lagi Jaejoong akan dikurung di sebuah kamar yang berisi beberpa sex toys didalamnya.

"Apa kau sudah menyesali kesalahanmu Jaejoongie," Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Tidak ada gunakan dirinya membantah jika sang tuan sudah memutuskan hukuman untuknya. Dan dia hanya bisa menerima hukuman dari sang tuan.

"Seunghyun hyung kumohon," lirihnya karena tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa dirasakannya lagi.

"Tidak bisa Joongie-ya, kau harus merasakan hukumanmu kali ini." Tolak Seunghyun.

"Jaljayo chagi," Seunghyung hanya menyelimuti Jaejoong dengan sebuah selimut tebal tanpa melepas benda-benda yang ada di tubuh Jaejoong. Meninggalkan dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya tanpa menengok lagi pada Jaejoong yang kini sudah hampir tidak sadarkan diri karena menahan sakit yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

'Umma, noona tolong Joongie," perlahan dengan pasti Jaejoong benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

"Katakan dimana dia berada!" Yunho terlihat mulai geram pada seorang namja paruh baya yang lebih memilih bungkam dari pada bersuara. Dan hal ini membuat Yunho semakin geram melihat tingkah orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. Sudah tiga puluh menit dirinya bertanya pada namja tersebut namun tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa. Namja tersebut memilih bungkam tak bersuara.

"Yunho-ssi anda jangan memaksanya seperti itu, kami akan terus berusaha mencari informasi dimana orang yang anda maksud berada." seorang polisi mencoba menenangkan Yunho yang terlihat mulai emosi.

"Mr. Lee anda harus mengatakan dimana anak yang anda culik sembilan tahun yang lalu jika anda tidak ingin hukuman anda semakin berat." Polisi itu mencoba menginterogasinya sekali lagi.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa menemukannya karena anak itu sudah tidak ada ditanganku. Aku sudah menjualnya lima tahun yang lalu." Mr. Lee terlihat menyeringai puas saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Yunho yang tengah menahan amarahnya yang sudah siap untuk meledak saat ini juga.

"Kau-"

"Yunho-ssi sebaiknya anda tenang," salah seorang polisi menahan Yunho yang sudah siap untuk melayangkan bogem mantahnya pada Mr. Lee.

"Aku tidak perduli jika aku akan dipenjara karena dendamku sudah terbalaskan dengan menghancurkan anak itu. dia sudah seperti layaknya seorang pelacur murah, untuk apa kau masih mencarinya? Apa kau juga ingin memakai tubuhnya-"

BUAGHH

Sebuah tonjokan tepat mengenai wajah Mr. Lee yang sejak tadi mengoceh, dan tonjokan itu diberikan oleh Yunho yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perkataan Mr. Lee .

"Bawa dia kembali ke selnya." Suruh kepala polisi yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka.

"Yunho-ssi, sebaiknya anda bisa mengontrol emosi anda setiap berhadapan dengan Mr. Lee." Kepala polisi itu mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak berjanji," ucap Yunho yang sudah bisa mengatur napasnya.

"Kami akan terus mencari informasi tentang anak itu. Jika kami sudah menemukan titik terang keberadaan anak itu kami akan segera menghubungi anda."

"Terima kasih Mr. Jang,"

DRRRT DRRRT

Ponsel Yunho tiba-tiba berdering, dengan segera Yunho merogoh saku celananya untuk menjawab panggilnya dari ponselnya.

"Yeob-"

Belum selesai Yunho menjawab tiba-tiba saja Yunho membeku ditempatnya saat mendengar suara dari seberang sana. seketika tubuh Yunho membeku ditempatnya saat mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata dari seberang telepon.

"Youngie," ponsel Yunho langsung merosot jatuh seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah yang terjadi pada Young Woong hingga membuat Yunho membeku ditempatnya?

Lalu bagaimana nasib Jaejoong?

Ryan bikin ff ini kilat sekitar dua jam dan entah mengapa ide ini mengalir begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Hah, bukannya melanjutkan ff yang lain ryan malah bikin ff baru lagi. Mianhae chingudeul.

Sebenarnya ff ini remake ff ryan dengan judul yang sama Cuma dengan sedikit cerita yang berbeda saja dari cerita pertama.


	2. Chapter 2 new life

**LOST MEMORY 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

"**Yunho, temukan adikku kumohon. Apa pun yang terjadi temukan dia."/"Noona aku berjanji akan menemukan hyung secepatnya."/"Katakan dimana kau sembunyikan Jaejoong!"/Yunjae/Yoosu/slight Yunwoong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Junsu**

**Kim Young Wong (GS)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanah itu masih basah karena rintik-rintik hujan masih terus membasahi sebuah gundukan dengan taburan bunga diatasnya. Sebuah poto berdiri disisi gundukan tersebut, memperlihatkan seorang yeoja dengan senyuman terukir dibibir semerah cerrynya. Namun sayangnya senyuman itu tidak akan pernah lagi mereka lihat dan nikmati sekarang. Karena Tuhan lebih menyayanginya dari siapa pun yang pernah mengenalnya. Sebuah nisan kini berdiri diatas gundukan tanah basah itu.

R.I.P

Our beloved daughter, sister, friend

Kim Young Woong

04 February 1993

To

28 July 2012

Semuanya orang yang masih berada di sana terlihat sangat kehilangan sosok yang sangat baik dan cantik itu. beberapa sangat menyayangkan kepergian seorang Kim Young Woong yang menurut mereka adalah seorang yeoja yang sangat baik, murah hati, dan sangat berjiwa sosial itu. Semua yang datang ke pemakaman tersebut adalah para rekan bisnis keluarga Kim dan para sahabat Young Woong semasa yeoja itu hidup. Mereka masih tidak percaya jika Young Woong yang mereka kenal itu telah pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan keluarga dan orang-orang yang mencintainya untuk pergi ke tempat keabadian dimana tidak ada ras sakit di tempat tersebut.

Seorang yeoja terlihat menangis tersedu sesaat peti mati Young Woong dimasukan kedalam liang lahat. Kim Heechul, sang umma tak bisa membendung air matanya saat melihat mengingat bagaimana dirinya dan sang suami diberitahu jika sang putri sudah menghembuskan napasnya untuk yang terakhirnya. Padahal mereka tengah dalam perjalanan membawa sumsum yang menurut mereka cocok untuk Young Woong. Namun sepertinya mereka memang tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk bisa melihat putri tunggal mereka sembuh. Karena saat ini hanya sebuah gundukan yang ada dihadapan mereka. Menandakan jika buku kehidupan seorang Kim Young Woong memang harus berakhir seperti ini. Meninggalkan sebuah keinginan yang masih belum bisa mereka penuhi sampai saat ini. Harapan untuk bisa menemukan saudara kembarnya kembali. Itulah keinginan terakhir seorang Kim Young Woong yang masih belum bisa mereka penuhi hingga yeoja itu menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Upacara pemakaman sudah selesai, para pelayat sudah mulai meninggalkan pemakaman tersebut. Meninggalkan dua keluarga dalam kesedihan mereka sendiri. Terlihat Yunho hanya bisa berdiri di depan nisan Young Woong. Air matanya seakan tak mau berhenti untuk mengalir saat ini. Dirinya merasa belum bisa membuat Young Woong bahagia karena belum bisa memenuhi keinginan terakhir tunangannya itu. Sementara Junsu masih terus meneteskan air matanya, kakak yang sangat disayanginya itu kini telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Seandainya bisa Junsu ingin sekali bisa mendonorkan sumsum miliknya untuk Young Woong. Namun apa daya, sumsum miliknya tidak ada kecocokan dengan milik Young Woong. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya tidak memiliki kecocokan untuk bisa menjadi donor untuknya kala itu. Dan saat mereka mendapat berita ada sumsum yang cocok untuk Young Woong, kini yeoja cantik itu memilih untuk menuju keabadian tanpa harus melihat orang-orang yang dicintainya menderita untuk mencari bantuan untuknya.

"Youngie, aku akan terus mencarinya, melakukan keinginan terakhirmu." Yunho menggenggam secarik kertas yang sepertinya sudah basah karena air hujan yang terus mengguyur mereka.

Kim Heechul dengan dipayungi seorang bodyguard hanya bisa menatap sedih nisa putrinya itu. Putri yang sangat disayanginya, putri yang selalu menjadi kebanggaannya sampai kapan pun. Namun direlung hatinya yang paling dalam seorang Kim Heechul juga merindu seseorang yang tidak dapat dilihatnya selama ini. Sosok yang dulu selalu memberikan senyuman selain Young Woong sendiri.

"Joongie, umma merindukanmu adeul." Lirihnya dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir meski pun Heechul sudah memakai kacamat hitam. Namun wajahnya yang basah tidak dapat disembunyikannya dari orang-orang yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata bulat itu mulai terbuka saat merasakan sinar matahari mnenrobos masuk kedalam kamar yang ditempatinya saat ini. Mengerjap perlahan untuk membiasakan kedua matanya yang sebelumnya tertutup. Namun saat akan menggerakkan tubuhnya sosok itu hanya dapat meringis kala merasakan nyeri pada seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan dapat dilihatnya beberapa bagian tubuhnya memiliki warna merah kebiruan. Menandakan jika tubuhnya pasti akan memiliki lebam-lebam yang pastinya tidak bisa hilang dalam satu dua hari ini. Tanpa sadar kini mata bulat itu mulai mengalirkan kristal beningnya. Sampai kapan dirinya seperti ini, kadang kala dirinya ingin sekali mengakhiri hidupnya yang sudah hancur. Namun dalam relung hatinya ada secercah harapan untuk bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mencintainya. Namun pikiran itu selalu dia buang jauh-jauh, karena sampai sekarang pun dirinya masih terjebak ditempat ini. Namun untuk hari ini, ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya, sosok cantik itu merasa ada sesuatu yang kosong dalam hatinya. Entah apa, yang pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasakan suatu kehilangan yang besar. Tanpa memperdulikan nyeri di bahunya, sosok itu meraba dada kirinya yang sedikit berdenyut.

"Youngie-ah, boggoshipo," lirihnya dengan masih meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak pemakaman Young Woong, namun suasana kediaman keluarga Kim masih menyisakan suasana duka. Terlihat masih ada beberapa karangan bunga belasungkawa dari beberapa relasi yang masih terus berdatangan. Mereka sepertinya sangat mengenal dengan sosok Kim Young Woong. Bahkan didalam rumah sendiri suasana terlihat sangat suram, hanya beberapa maid yang mondar-mandir guna melakukan tugas mereka. Bahkan sang tuan rumah memilih untuk mengurung diri dikamarnya sambil memeluk sebuah bingkai foto milik sang putri. Kim Heechul, memilih untuk mengurung di kamarnya sambil memeluk foto sang putri.

CEKLEK seorang namja muda membuka pintu kamar Heechul sambil membawa sebuah nampan di tangannya. Kim Junsu putra bungsunya terlihat menatap miris sang umma yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup saat ini. Dulu Heechul juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini saat kehilangan putra sulungnya sembilan tahun yang lalu. Dan kini, yeoja cantik diusianya yang menginjak kepala empatnya kambali merasakan kehilangan untuk kesekian kalinya. Perlahan Junsu menghampiri sang umma, diletakkannya nampan yang berisi makanan itu diatas meja nakas samping ranjang Heechul. Hanya dirinya yang ada di rumah bersama Heechul, sementara suaminya atau appa dari Junsu tengah mengurus kasus yang berhubungan dengan hyungnya yang hilang sembilan tahun yang lalu di kantor polisi.

"Umma," Junsu mendudukan diri dipinggir ranjang. Diraihnya tangan Heechul yang menggenggam bingkai foto Young Woong.

"Su-ie," air mata itu masih terus mengalir tanpa mau berhenti.

"Umma jangan menangis lagi, noona pasti sedih jika melihat umma terus menangis seperti ini." Disekanya air mata Heechul yang masih menetes.

"Kenapa Youngie meninggalkan kita Su-ie," Junsu mencoba untuk menahan iar matanya yang siap akan keluar. Dirinya tidak bisa seperti ini demi sang umma.

"Mungkin ini sudah jalan untuk noona umma, noona pasti sudah bahagia disana." Junsu mencoba untuk menenangkan sang umma.

"Umma merindukan Joongie Su-ie," Junsu tidak bisa berucap saat sang umma menyebut nama yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya.

"Kita pasti bisa menemukan hyung umma, Yunho hyung juga sedang berusaha untuk mencarinya sampai sekarang." Heechul hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Sekarang umma makan ne, noona pasti tidak suka jika umma seperti ini." Junsu meraih sebuah manguk berisi bubur abalon.

"Umma tidak napsu makan Su-ie," tolak Heechul.

"Umma harus makan, jika umma sakit bagaimana umma bisa menemui hyung jika hyung ditemukan." Bujuk Junsu yang sepertinys sedikit berhasil.

"Apa sudah ada perkembangan tentang hyungmu?" tanya Heechul yang kini sudah menerima suapan pertama dari Junsu.

"Appa dan Yunho hyung masih mencari keberadaan orang yang membawa hyung lima tahun yang lalu." Junsu sekali lagi menyuapkan bubur kedalam mulut Heechul, dan sepertinya bujukannya berhasil. Heechul terus menerima suapan Junsu dengan tenang tanpa penolakan seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Junsu hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya saat melihat ummanya mau menerimakan makanan karena sejak pemakaman Young Woong Heechul menolak untuk makan. Dan mungkin jika sang hyung ditemukan bisa membuat Heechul kembali seperti sebelum kepergian Young Woong satu minggu yang lalu. Dan siapa tahu kesedihan di rumah mewah itu bisa menghilang dan mengembalikan kebahagiaan yang saat ini hilang.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Hankyung terlihat keluar dari kantor polisi dimana Mr. Lee ditahan. Keduanya terlihat berjalan beriringan namun terlihat lesu. Sepertinya belum perkembangan tentang kasus menghilangnya sang putra meski pun orang yang menculiknya sudah tertangkap. Namun orang itu memilih untuk bungkam, membuat polisi dan keduanya sedikit frustasi. Tanpa ada kejelasan yang lebih lanjut, membuat mereka sedikit putus asa dengan kasus tersebut.

"Sebaiknya ahjussi pulang saja, kasihan Chullie ahjumma di rumah." Saran Yunho saat melihat gurat kelelahan di wajah Hankyung.

"Ne, kau benar Yunho-ya. Sepertinya hari ini sampai disini saja." jawab Hankyung lemah.

"Kalau begitu ahjussi hati-hatilah di jalan." Yunho mengantar Hankyung hingga ke tempat dimana mobil Hankyung berada. disana sudah ada Yoo ahjussi supir pribadi Hankyung yang selalu menemaninya kemana pun dirinya pergi.

"Kalau begitu ahjussi pulang dulu Yun, kabari kami jika ada perkembangan tentang dia." Hankyung memasuki mobilnya setelahnya.

"Ne ahjussi," Yunho sedikit membungkuk pada Hankyung. Perlahan mobil yang ditumpangi Hankyung mulai meninggalkan area kantor polisi meninggalkan Yunho sendiri.

"Hah,"

Yunho menghela napas berat, sepertinya akan sangat sulit menemukan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya selama sembilan tahun ini. Dengan lesu Yunho memasuki mobilnya, duduk termenung sambil menatap sebuah foto yang sejak dulu ada didalam dompetnya.

"Boo, sebenarnya kau ada dimana?" lirih Yunho. Entah kemana lagi dirinya harus mencari keberadaan sosok tersebut. Tak ingin berlama-lama, Yunho segera menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kantor polisi. Mencoba mencari tahu dimana keberadaan sosok tersebut. Mencoba berharap ada keajaiban dari Tuhan.

.

.

.

Mobil Yunho terlihat melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang terlihat sangat ramai mengingat ini sudah waktunya jam makan siang. Terlihat beberap orang berlalu lalang di jalan, tak jarang beberapa murid SMA berkeliaran. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja pikiran Yunho hingga tak menyadari jika mobil yang dikendarinya mulai bertambah kecepatannya. Sampai tiba-tiba-

BRAKKK

Sebuah benturan terjadi karena sepertinya Yunho tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang, dengan segera Yunho menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar untuk melihat keadaan orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya barusan. Dan sepertinya benturan yang dialami sangat keras, terlihat orang yang ditabraknya sampai terlempar sekitar satu meter. Yunho segera menghampiri kerumuman orang yang mengerubungi korban kecelakaan tersebut.

"kasihan sekali dia," Yunho dapat mendengar beberap orang terlihat iba pada orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya itu.

"Permisi," Yunho mencoba membelah kerumunan tersebut dan berhasil.

"Tuan, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena anda sudah menabraknya." Seorang pejalan kaki menatap yunho dengan tajam.

"Ne, saya akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Sebaiknya bawa dia kedalam mobil saya. Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit." Suruh Yunho pada beberapa orang yang tadi menatapnya dengan tajam. Mereka segera mengangkat tubuh yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu dan memasukan kedalam mobil Yunho. yunho segera duduk di kursi kemudi dengan salah seorang pejalan kaki yang tengah memangku orang yang Yunho tabrak. Yunho segra menamcap gasnya untuk menuju rumah sakit membawa korban tabrakan tersebut tanpa memperhatikan wajah sosok tersebut yang sudah berlumuran darah.

.

.

.

Sosok itu, Jaejoong mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat sakit disekujur tubuhnya setelah semalam Seunghyun menjamahnya dengan sangat kasar. Bahkan bagian tubuh bawahnya masih terasa sangat sakit, dan dapat Jaejoong rasakan sesuatu tengah mengalir dari dalam tubuh bagian bawahnya. Mengindahkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, Jaejoong mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi mengingat hari ini dirinya da jadwal kuliah siang. Meski pun menyiksanya, Seunghyun masih berbaik hati untuk menguliahkan Jaejoong sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan Jaejoong. Namun dengan imbalan yang tidak sedikit. Bahkan tak Jarang Seunghyun menyetubuhinya di kampus, bahkan Jaejoong sering dicemooh karena semua mahasiswa tahu siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya. Mereka menjulukinya sebagai peliharaan seorang Choi Seunghyun. Tak jarang hinaan Jaejoong terima dari beberapa mahasiswi yang berpapasan dengannya.

Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan air dingin membasahi tubuh polos yang kini sudah tidak polos lagi. Bercak-bercak merah kini bertebaran diseluruh tubuhnya yang seputih salju itu. jaejoong masih tak bergerak saat air dingin itu mengalir menuruni seluk beluk tubuhnya. Sampai kapan dirinya seperti ini, apa sampai mati pun dirinya akan terjebak dengan seorang Choi Seunghyun. Bulir-bulir bening itu tersamarkan oleh aliran air dari shower. Hanya bisa diam itulah yang bisa dilakukannya, apalah daya jika dirinya bahkan tidak bisa menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri yang sudah dibeli oleh seorang Choi Seunghyun sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Dan sejak itu dirinya tidak mempunyai hak dengan hidupnya atau pun tubuhnya sendiri.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit akhirnya Jaejoong selesai bersiap meski pun sesekali Jaejoong meringis kesakitan saat lukanya menyentuh pakaiannya. Tak ingin berlama-lama Jaejoong segera menyambar tas yang ada diatas meja karena sepertinya dirinya sudah terlambat. Jika holenya tidak terluka, pasti Jaejoong bisa berjalan lebih cepat dari sekarang, namun karena holenya sepertinya mengalami luka jadi Jaejoong hanya bisa berjalan tertatih sambil memeganggi tembok disampingnya. Seorang namja berpakaian hitam kini tengah mengikutinya dari belakang, dan sepertinya Jaejoong sudah tahu atau bisa dibilang mengenal orang yang tengah mengikutinya. Siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan ini jika bukan Seunghyun. Kemana pun Jaejoong pergi, orang itu akan selalu mengawasinya jika sewaktu-waktu Jaejoong mencoba untuk kabur. Dan bisa dipastikan jika sampai tertangkap maka hukumanlah yang akan diterimanya nanti.

Jaejoong berjalan tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang berpapasannya. Sepertinya dirinya tengah melamun sehingga tidak menyadari jika kini langhkahnya sudah mendekati jalan raya. Seakan tidak mendengar teriakan orang-orang disekitarnya, Jaejoong masih terus berjalan. Kedua matanya kini tengah menatap sosok yeoja yang tersenyum kearahnya diseberang jalan. Tanpa melihat kanan-kiri, Jaejoong mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju yeoja yang tersenyum kepadanya itu. yeoja itu terlihat bercahaya dimatanya.

BRAAKKK

Sebuah hantaman sebuah mobil membuatnya kini terpental sejauh satu meter, kepalanya terbentur trotoar membuat darah mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya segera mengerumuninya untuk sekedang melihat atau memastikan keadaannya. Termasuk orang yang sejak tadi mengikuti Jaejoong. Namun penglihatannya sedikit terhalang dengan kerumunan orang-orang tersebut, sehingga dirinya tidak bisa memastikan keadaan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Kasihan sekali dia," namja itu bisa mendengar seorang tengah mengasihani Jaejoong, namun dirinya tidak bisa melihat dengan pasti bagaimana kondisi Jaejoong.

"Permisi," didengarnya seseorang mencoba memasuki kerumunan itu. sepertinya orang itu yang sudah menabrak Jaejoong.

"Tuan, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena anda sudah menabraknya." Sekali lagi seseorang berkata.

, saya akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Sebaiknya bawa dia kedalam mobil saya. Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit." Namja itu ingin memastikan siapa orang yang sudah menabrak Jaejoong, namun dia tidak bisa melihat siapa orang tersebut karena yang dapat dilihatnya hanya punggung orang tersebut. Dia juga bisa melihat beberapa orang membawa tubuh Jaejoon masuk kedalam sebuah mobil. Dan setelahnya mobil itu sudah melaju dengan kencangnya membelah jalanan tanpa mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Orang itu segera menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho terelihat tengah duduk di depan UGD, orang yang tadi menemaninya sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya karena dirinya merasa Yunholah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Pakaiannya sudah kotor karena noda darah korban kecelakaan tersebut.

CEKLEK

"Yunho-ssi," seorang dokter memanggil Yunho di depan pintu.

"Ah ye, bagaimana dokter?" tanya Yunho.

"Pasien mengalami benturan di kepalanya bagian belakang. Dan ada gumpalan darah beku yang menekan otak bagian belakang. Dia juga kehilangan banyak darah dan kami kekurangan golongan darah yang sama dengan pasien." Jelas sang dokter.

"Lalu bagaimana dokter?"

"Kami harus melakukan opreasi untuk mengeluarkan gumpalan darah tersebut."

"Lakukan dokter,"

"Tapi ada hal yang perlu kami katakan pada anda Yunho-ssi."

"Apa dokter?" Yunho terlihat sedikit cemas.

"Kemungkinan operasi ini akan berpengaruh dengan ingatannya." Yunho mengerutkan dahi.

"Maksud anda?"

"Kemungkin pasien akan kehilangan beberapa memory di otaknya, dan kemungkinan ini bersifat permanen."

"MWO?"

Bingung, inilah yang dialami Yunho. di satu sisi dirinya ingin menyelamatkan orang yang sudah ditabraknya. Namun disatu sisi dirinya juga merasa bersalah karena akan membuat orang tersebut kehilangan ingatannya secara permanen. Yunho hanya bisa terduduk sambil menundukan kepalanya, merasa sangat bersalah pada orang tersebut.

"Kalau begitu lakukan operasi tersebut dokter," putus yunho, entah itu keputusan yang salah atau tidak karena jika tidak segra dioperasi kemungkinan nyawa orang tersebut akan melayang. Namun jika dilakukan operasi, Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan orang tersebut nantinya.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera menyiapkan ruang operasi. Sepuluh menit lagi operasinya akan segera kami laksanakan Yunho-ssi." Dokter tersebut segera masuk kembali ke ruangGawat Darurat untuk membawa pasiennya ke ruang operasi.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul depalan malam, waktu yang digunakan untuk melakukan operasi tersebut sepertinya sangat panjang. Yunho masih terus meunggu untuk memastikan operasi tersebut berhasil. Tanpa berniat mengganti pakaiannya pun Yunho masih terus menunggu, hingga salah seorang suster menghampirinya.

"Tuan, kami ingin memberikan barang-barang pasien." Seorang suster memberikan sebuah tas pada Yunho. yunho menerimanya masih dengan perasaan bersalah. Dilihatnya tas berwarna hitam dengan gantungan berbentuk gajah disalah satu katong tas tersebut. Yunho sedikit teringat akan seseorang yang sepertinya juga menyukai hewan beasr itu. sedikit penasaran, Yunho memberanikan diri untuk membuka isi tas tersebut. Beberapa buku yang pertama kali Yunho lihat.

"Apa dia seorang mahasiswa," gumam Yunho yang masih terus mengeluarkan isi tas tersebut. Hingga tak sengaja Yunho menemukan sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang sepertinya itu sebuah dompet. Seakan rasa penasarannya semakin tinggi, Yunho dengan nekadnya membuka dompet tersebut. Siapa tahu Yunho tahu nama orang yang ditabraknya. Namun tiba-tiba saja mata sipit Yunho membulat saat menemukan sebuah kartu yang ternyata adalah kartu identitas orang tersebut.

Kim Jaejoong

04 February 1993

Xxxxx

Napas Yunho tercekat ditenggorokan begitu melihat nama dan foto yang ada di kartu identitas tersebut. Dan bersamaan dengan itu lamu operasi berubah menjadi hijau yang menandakan jika operasi tersebut sudah selesai. Yunho yang menyadari segera menghampiri yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Dokter, bagaimana operasinya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" berondong Yunho. dokter itu hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Operasinya berhasil Yunho-ssi, tapi anda tahu akibat dari operasi ini bukan." Dokter mengingatkan.

"Ne, aku tahu dan sepertinya lebih baik dia melupakan ingatannya yang sekarang." Dokter merasa aneh dengan ucapan Yunho.

"Oh ya Yunho-ssi, saat kami memeriksa orang yang anda tabrak. Kami menemukan banyaknya luka lebam di tubuh orang tersebut. Kami juga menemukan luka di bagian anus yang sepertinya baru saja dimasuki sebuah benda karena anusnya mengalami robek yang cukup dalam. Tapi anda tenang saja, kami sudah menjahit luka tersesbut.

"Maksud dokter?"

"Sepertinya pasien sering melakukan hubungan intim." Yunho terpaku ditempatnya saat ini.

"Dokter, boleh aku membawanya pulang secepatnya?" tanya Yunho. tiba-tiba saja muncul pemikiran tersebut.

"Yunho-ssi, pasien baru saja menjalani operasi. Kami harus memastikan pasien baik-baik saja begitu dia sadar. Bagaimana kami bisa tahu keadaannya jika anda meminta untuk membawanya setelah operasi." Dokter mencoba untuk menolak.

"Aku tahu dokter, tapi aku ingin merawatnya sebagai rasa tanggung jawabku karena sudah menabraknya." Dan sepertinya sang dokter tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena mengingat siapa Yunho sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, kami akan segera mengurus pasien tersebut untuk segera anda bawa pulang." Yunho terlihat bernapas lega. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam kartu identitas tersebut.

"Aku menemukannya Youngie, aku menemukannya." Gumam Yunho.

.

.

.

Sesuai keinginannya, akhirnya Yunho membawa orang yang ditabraknya itu pulang. Namun bukan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, melainkan membawanya ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Sepertinya akan ada kejutan untuk keluarga tersebut nantinya.

.

Junsu terlihat syock saat melihat sebuah ambulance berhenti di depan rumahnya. Ada apa sebenarnya sehingga ada mobil ambulance di rumahnya. Dilihatnya Yunho baru saja keluar dari mobilnya sendiri.

"Hyung ada apa ini?" tanya Junsu saat menghampiri Yunho yang kini tengah membantu beberapa perawat pria untuk mengeluarkan seseorang yang ada didalam ambulance tersebut.

"kau akan lihat nanti Junsu-ie," Junsu hanya bisa berdiri tanpa berniat membantu Yunho. Kedua matanya menyipit saat melihat seseorang tengah terbaring dengan kepala diperban dan beberapa alat menempel di tubuhnya.

"Hyung siapa dia, kenapa hyung membawanya kemari?" Junsu mengikuti Yunho dari belakang dengan keingin tahuannya yang besar. Tapi sepertinya Yunho belum ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan memilih mendorong brangkar masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ada apa ini?" Hankyung tiba-tiba muncul saat mendengar keributan di depan rumah. Heechul mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Yun, siapa dia? Kenapa kau membawanya kemari?" tanya Heechul. Bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah tersenyum membuat mereka semakin tidak menegrti.

"Ahjumma, ahjussi, Junsu-ie," Yunho menatap ketiga orang tersebut.

"Aku sudah menemukannya," lanjut Yunho, membuat ketiganya tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Yunho.

"Yunho," Heechul menatap Yunho meminta kepastian. Dan Yunho mengangguk untuk jawabannya. Heechul membekap mulutnya sendiri tidak percaya, namun kakinya melangkah perlahan mendekati brangkar yang ada disamping Yunho. memastikan apa yang dikatakan Yunho itu benar adanya.

Heechul membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat sosok yang tengah terbaring masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Wajah itu tidak pernah dilupakannya meski pun sudah sembilan tahun lamanya Heechul tidak melihat.

"A-aku sudah melakukan tes untuk memastikannya ahjumma. Dan hasil tes itu seratus persen sama dengan DNA Young Woong." Jelas Yunho. Hankyung dan Junsu hanya memaku ditempat mereka berdiri.

"hyung?" Junsu masih tidak percaya.

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja," Yunho menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Apa maksudmu Yun?" Heechul yang sudah berdiri di samping brangkar kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yunho.

"Dia seperti ini karena aku tidak sengaja menabraknya ahjumma." Yunho masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya bawa dia ke kamar, jangan biarkan dia seperti ini." Interupsi Hankyung yang menatap khawatir dengan sosok yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Lebih baik jelaskan nanti saja," tambah Hankyung.

"Kalau begitu baa dia ke kamar itu." Heechul seakan teringat sesuatu. Dengan segera Heechul memimpin mereka menuju sebuah kamar yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak ditempati namun masih terlihat bersih sampai sekarang.

Mereka segera memindahkan sosok tersebut di ranjang kamar tersebut, meletakkan alat medis yang masih harus terpasang di tubuhnya untuk memastikan kondisinya baik-baik saja. setelah tugas mereka selesai, para perawat itu segera undur diri untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

Heecul terlihat tengah membetulkan selimuat yang menutupi tubuh lemah itu. kedua matanya yang sejak tadi berkaca-kaca kini mulai meneteskan kristal beningnya saat tangannya menuentuh beberapa lebam di tubuh sosok yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong.

"Sebenranya apa yang terjadi Yun?" Hankyung ingin tahu.

"Sebenarnya setelah aku pulang dari kantor polisi aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang." Yunho mulai menjelaskan. Menceritakan dari awal hingga bagaimana Yunho bisa membawa sosok yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong ke rumah keluarga Kim. Dan menceritakan jika kemungkinan Jaejoong tidak akan bisa mengingat semua kejadian yang dialaminya selama ini. Dan mereka mendengarkan dalam diam saat Yunho menjelaskan semua kejadian tersebut.

"Mungkin ini lebih baik untuk Jaejoong," Heechul bersuara setelah keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Apa maksud umma?" Junsu tidak menegrti.

"Lebih baik Jaejoong melupakan semua yang dialaminya," Heechul kini sudah mendekati tempat tidur Jaejoong dimana Jaejoong terbaring.

"Putraku sudah mengalami kejadian yang sangat buruk selama ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang telah memperlakukan anakku seperti ini hidup dengan tenang." Nada suara Heechul terlihat sangat dingin. Tangan kanannya mengusap kepala Jaejoong yang diperban.

"Selama ini dia pasti sangat menderita Yun," ketiga namja itu hanya bisa diam memperhatikan Heechul yang terlihat tengah mengusap wajah Jaejoong yang diplester.

"Mungkin sudah jalannya seperti ini, saat Youngie putriku pergi untuk selamanya. Namun sepertinya Tuhan masih berbaik hati untuk mengembalikan putrku yang sudah lama hilang. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi untuk kedua kalinya." Tutur Heechul setelah menghela napasnya.

"Dan pastikan, siapa pun yang sudah membuat purku menderita harus mendapatkan balasan yang lebih kejam dari apa yang dia telah lakukan pada putraku." Tidak ada yang bisa membantah ucapan seorang Kim Heechul. Mereka tahu, apa yang sudah diucapkan olehnya akan benar-benar terjadi. Dan siapa pun yang sudah berani mengusik keluarganya, Heechul akan benar-benar memberikan balasan dua kali lipat dari apa yang keluarganya alami.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAAKK

Seunghyun melempar kursi pada seorang namja yang tengah berdiri sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Orang itu, adalah orang yang bertugas mengawasi Jaejoong kemana pun Jaejoong pergi.

"BODOH! Apa kau tidak bisa mengikuti mobil itu dari belakang HAH!." Bentaknya. Amarahnya memuncak saat anak buahnya itu melaporkan jika Jaejoong mengalami kecelakaan dan seseorang telah membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, cari siapa orang yang sudah membawa Jaejoongku pergi. Dan akan kupastikan orang itu mendapatkan nerakanya saat itu juga." Napas Seunghyun terlihat terengah-engah. Dadanya naik turun karena amarahnya yang meledak.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau akan rasakan hukuman yang sangat berat saat aku bisa menemukanmu." Geramnya, kilatan amarah terlihat dikedua matanya saat ini. Jaejoong, namja yang sudah menemaninya selama lima tahun ini kini menghilang karena kecrobohan anak buahnya yang ditugaskannya untuk mengawasi namja cantik itu.

"Cari tahu dimana Mr. Lee berada sekarang."

.

.

.

.

"Eunghh," sebuah lenguhan terdengar dari bibir berwarna merah tersebut. Heechul yang hampir tidur dismapingnya kini terbangun saat mendengar lenguhan tersebut.

"Joongie, kau sudah sadar nak." Heechul dapat melihat kedua mata bulat yang sama itu mulai mengerjap. Dan tak berapa lama mata itu benar-benar terbuka, memperlihatkan mutiara hitam yang sama dengan miliknya dan mendiang sang purti.

"Appoohh," lirihnya saat merasakan nyeri di kepalanya dan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak nak," Heechul mencoba menahan pergerakan Jaejoong yang terlihat kesakitan. Dan Jaejoong sepertinya menurutinya.

"Nuguya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Bagaimana nasib Jaejoong selanjutnya? Apakah dia benar-benar akan bisa hidup tanpa bayang-bayang Seunghyun nantinya?

Sebenarnya cerita awalnya ini brothership sih untuk hubungan yunjae. Tapi ryan mikir pasti ngk akan menarik jika dibuat brothership. Dan sebenarnya ff aslinya udah end kok. Tapi ryan ubah lagi cerita dengan hubungan yunjae.

Semoga kalian menikmatinya,

Gomawo

.

.

.

.

Ryan juga mengucapkan

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI

MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN


	3. Chapter 3 new world

**LOST MEMORY 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

"**Yunho, temukan adikku kumohon. Apa pun yang terjadi temukan dia."/"Noona aku berjanji akan menemukan hyung secepatnya."/"Katakan dimana kau sembunyikan Jaejoong!"/Yunjae/Yoosu/slight Yunwoong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Junsu**

**Kim Young Wong (GS)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul tersenyum miris saat melihat puttranya tidak mengenalinya sama sekali, Jaejoong terlihat tengah kesakitan saat merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Yunho sudah memanggil dokter yang mengoperasi Jaejoong kemarin. Sebenarnya Yunho sudah diingatkan tentang masalah ini, namun Yunho memilih mengambil resiko seperti ini karena dirinya belum tahu siapa orang yang sudah memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti pelacur selama ini. Dan demi keamanan Jaejoong pula Yunho memilih melakukan perawatan di rumah. Dalam pelukan Hankyung, Heehcul menangis dalam diam melihat Jajeoong kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Bahkan perban yang ada dikepalanya kini sudah mengeluarkan darah karena pergerakan Jaejoong. Bahkan sebelum dokter datang, Jaejoong sempat hampir akan melepas perbannya. Dan untungnya Heechul dengan cekatan menahan Jaejoong agar tidak bertindak yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Junsu yang melihatnya juga merasa kasihan dengan Jaejoong seperti itu, tidak ada yang memaksanya Jaejoong untuk mengingat semua yang terjadi sebelum Yunho menabrak Jaejoong dua hari yang lalu. Mereka lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidak mengungkit apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. Sebenarnya mereka berharap bisa menemukan orang tersebut, namun sepertinya mereka lebih memilih membiarkan Jaejoong kehilangan ingatannya saat ini.

'Noona, kenapa kau memilih pergi saat hyung sudah kembali. Jika saja nooa mau bertahan sebentar saja, noona pasti akan bisa berkumpul kembali dengan hyung.' Batin Junsu yang miris dengan keadaan keluarga. Disaat mereka kehilangan Young Woong, mereka menemukan Jaejoong. Apakah Tuhan tengah mempermainkan nasib keluarganya saat ini. Mengambil Young Woong dan mengembalikan Jaejoong meski pun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan putraku?" Heechul langsung menghampiri sang dokter yang tengah merapikan peralatannya setelah memeriksa Jaejoong.

"Saya sudah mengingatkan Yunho-ssi tentang masalah ini, namun Yunho-ssi memaksa untuk membawa pasien pulang sehingga membuat luka dikepalanya terbuka." Jelasnya.

"Apa itu berbahaya?" Junsu kini mendekati tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Bisa berbahaya bisa tidak."

"Maksud anda?"

"Berbahaya karena lukanya berada dibagian vital, kemungkinan besar akan mempengaruhi sistem kerja syarafnya. Efeknya bisa mengakibatkan lambannya otak untuk merespon rangsang yang diterimanya. Atau bisa membuat gangguan pada otak pasien."

"maksudmu putraku gila begitu?" Heechul terlihat tidak terima.

"Bukan seperti itu, namun membuat putra anda bersikap tidak sepeti usia sebenarnya." Heechul memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tetesan kristal bening membasahi kedua pipinya.

"A-apakah putrku akan selamanya seperti ini?" Hankyung mewakili pertanyaan sang istri yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Tidak bisa ditentukan sampai kapan putra anda akan seperti ini, namun sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari hal-hal yang membuatnya mengingat masa lalunya. Biarkan dia sendiri yang mengingatnya secara perlahan-lahan. Karena jika dipaksa akan mengakibatkan hal yang sangat fatal dari ini, yaitu kematian." Yunho yang sejak tadi mendengarkan tanpa suara kini hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena dialah Jaejoong seperti ini.

"Yun, jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu." Seakan mengerti apa yang dirasakan Yunho, Heechul mencoba untuk membuat Yunho tidak menyalahkan dirinya atas kecelakaan yang dialami Jaejoong.

"Tapi semua ini penyebabnya aku ahjumma." Yunho menyalahkan dirinya.

"Tidak Yun, seandainya kau tidak menabrak Jaejoong, mungkin sampai sekarang kita tidak akan menemukannya." Kini giliran Hankyung yang angkat bicara. Mereka merasa tidak bisa menyalahkan Yunho sepenuhnya atas yang menimpa Jaejoong saat ini.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit untuk kembali ke rumah sakit." Karena tugasnya sudah selesai, dokter tersebut memilih untuk undur diri dan kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Hyung, mungkin memang sudah jalannya seperti ini." Junsu kini mendekati Yunho yang terlihat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku masih merasa bersalah Su-ie,"

"Tidak hyung, jangan merasa seperti ini. Seandainya saja hyung tidak menabrak Jaejoong hyung. Sampai sekarang kita tidak bisa menemukannya. Mungkin ada baiknya Jajeoong kehilangan ingatannya." Yunho hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan pendapat Junsu.

Heechul terlihat mendudukkan diri disamping Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap karena dokter menyuntikan obat penenang agar Jaejoong tidak banyak bergerak. Diusapnya wajah pucat Jaejoong yang terlihat lelah. Perban dikepalanya sudah diganti dengan yang baru karena perban yang lama sudah terkena darah Jaejoong yang keluar karena berontakan Jaejoong.

"Joongie-ya, ini umma nak." Air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi sekarang.

"Tenanglah Chullie, semua akan baik-baik saja. kita akan merawat Joongie dengan baik." Hankyung mendekap Heechul. Entah apa yang tengah dirasakan istrinya itu saat ini. Dirinya sedikit bernapas lega karena Jaejoong sudah ditemukan, mungkin ada baiknya Jaejoong kehilangan ingatannya untuk saat ini. Tapi sepertinya dirinya tidak akan membiarkan orang yang sudah membuat putranya seperti ini berkeliaran karena sepertinya orang itu masih mengancam keselamatan putranya itu.

"Hannie, jangan biarkan orang itu lolos begitu saja. Dia harus merasakan apa yang putraku rasakan selama ini." Hankyung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Nada bicara istrinya itu terdengar sangat menakutkan dan Hankyung tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi jika nada suara Heechul sudah seperti itu. Dan bisa dipastikan, Heechul tidak akan melepaskan siapa pun yang sudah menyakiti anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

Seunghyun terlihat mondar-mandir di kamarnya, sudah hampir tiga hari orang suruhannya mencari dimana keberadaan Jaejoong namun belum membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Seakan-akan Jaejoong menghilang ditelan bumi.

DRRRRT DRRRRT

Suara dering telepon menghentikan aktivitas Seunghyun, dengan segera disambarnya ponsel yang ada di meja nakas.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanpa basa-basi Seunghyun langsung menanyakan hasil pencariannya.

"..."

Seunghyun mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban dari orang suruhannya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa sampai ada disana?"

"..."

Seunghyun terlihat melakukan pembicaraan serius dengan orang diseberang telepon. Terlihat dirinya memberikan instruksi pada orang tersebut.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tahu masalah ini." Seunghyun menutup pembicaraannya.

BRAAK

"BRENGSEK!" Seunghyun membanting ponselnya kesembarang arah. Amarahnya terlihat memuncak saat ini. Orang dicurigai membawa pergi Jaejoong masih belum diketahuinya sampai sekarang. Dan sekarang, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya menemukan Jaejoong kini malah berada di penjara. Bahkan penjagaan untuknya terlihat sangat ketat.

"Kau akan merasakan akibatnya Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

.

"Eunghh," Jaejoong sedikit melenguh saat merasakan cahaya matahari menerobos masuk kedalam kamar yang ditempatinya saat ini. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah silau matahari yang masuk kedalam retina matanya, membuatnya kembali memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menghindarinya cahaya itu masuk kedalam matanya.

CEKLEK

Jaejoong dapat mendengar suara pintu dibuka dari luar, dengan sedikit ragu Jaejoong menoleh kearah sumber suara. Heechul terlihat tersenyum kearahnya sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. Seharian kemarin Jaejoong tidak mengisi perutnya dengan makanan. Meski pun sudah diinfus, namun Jaejoong juga perlu asupan makanan dari luar.

"Kau sudah bangun Joongie," Heechul meletakkan nampan di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk tanpa bersuara sama sekali. Dirinya masih takut dengan Heechul karena merasa tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

"Jangan dipaksa, umma tahu kepala Joongie masih sakit kan." Seakan mengerti tatapan sang putra Heechul mencoba untuk membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman dengannya lebih dulu. Jaejong hanya diam tak menjawab, karena masih belum berani berusara.

"Umma sudah membawakan sarapan untukmu, sejak kemarin kau belum mengisi perutmu Joongie."

"Joongie?" Jaejoong mengerutkan kening.

"Ne, namamu Kim Jaejoong. Umma biasa memanggilmu Joongie." Heechul mencoba perlahan untuk memberikan penjelasan pada Jaejoong.

"Kau tenang saja, tidak yang akan melukaimu nak. Sekarang kau aman di rumah." Heechul tersenyum pada Jaejoong agar Jaejoong tidak terlalu takut padanya.

"Rumah?" lirih Jaejoong.

"Ne, ini rumah Joongie." Heechul berusaha untuk menyentuh Jaejoong, dan sepertinya berhasil. Jaejoong sepertinya tidak melakukan penolakan pada sentuhannya.

"Sekarang Joongie makan ne." Heechul meraih semangkuk bubur abalon yang tadi dibawanya. Menyendokkan sedikit kearah mulut Jaejoong, dan dengan ragu Jaejoong menerima suapan tersebut.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya Heechul meraih beberapa botol yang berisi obat-obatan yang harus diminum Jaejoong agar kondisinya cepat membaik. Terlihat ada empat obat yang harus diminumnya saat ini.

"Kka, sekarang Joongie minum obat ne." Disodorkannya obat-obat tersebut pada Jaejoong. Sedikit ragu Jaejoong perlahan menerima obat tersebut. Diliriknya Heechul yang kini menyodorkan segelas air putih untuknya. Dan dengan patuhnya Jaejoong meminum obat tersebut. Heechul hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Dirapikannya perlatan makan yang tadi dibawanya diatas nampan.

"Umma akan mengembalikan ini dulu ne, Joongie istirahat saja ne. Sebentar lagi umma akn menyiapkan air untuk mandi ne." Sekali lagi Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk mendengarnya. Dilihatnya Heechul sudah keluar dari kamar yang ditempatinya saat ini. Diedarkannya pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, Jaejoong merasa sangat familiar dengan kamar tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasakan nyeri di kepalanya, membuatnya terpaksa menutup kedua matanya guna menghilangkan rasa sakit tersebut. Dan sepertinya obat yang baru saja diminumnya sudah mulai bekerja.

.

.

.

Yunho terlihat tengah duduk di tepi kolam renang dengan mencelupkan kedua kakinya kedalam air.

"Hyung," Junsu menghampiri Yunho yang kini tengah memainkan kakinya didalam air.

"Hmmm," jawab Yunho. Junsu pun ikut mendudukan disampingnya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu," Junsu memainkan kakinya.

"Tapi Jaejoong seperti karena aku Su-ie. Seandainya aku tahu itu Jaejoong, aku pasti akan menghentikan mobil sebelum tabrakan itu terjadi." sesal Yunho.

"Semuanya memang sudah diatur Tuhan, kepergian Youngie noona. Kecelakaan Jaejoong hyung karena hyung. Ingatan Jaejoong hyung yang hilang, semuanya pasti akan hikmahnya." Tutur Junsu.

"Tapi dengan ingatan Jaejoong yang hilang kita tidak bisa mencari orang yang sudah bersama Jaejoong selama ini. Bahkan dokter mengatakan jika luka yang ada di dalam hole Jaejoong cukup parah. Sepertinya orang itu sudah memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti pelacur selama ini." Geram Yunho mengingat penjelasan dokter yang menangani Jaejoong.

"Mungkin memang belum saatnya kita menemukan orang itu sekarang. Biarlah Jaejoong hyung menjalani hidupnya yang sekarang dengan tenang untuk sementara waktu hyung."

"Mungkin kau benar Junsu-ya, setidaknya dia sudah kembali bersama kita setelah sembilan tahun kita mencarinya." Entah mengapa terbesit sebuah harapan dihati Yunho.

"Mungkin juga kau bisa mendapatkan cintamu yang pernah hilang hyung." Junsu menoleh kearah yunho sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau bisa saja dolphin," Yunho sedikit terkekeh mendengarnya.

"YAK! Kenapa hyung suka sekali memanggilku seperti itu." Junsu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada kesal. Yunho hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Junsu.

"sudah, lebih baik kita masuk kedalam. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang, ummamu pasti sudah memasak sesuatu untuk kita." Yunho mengangkat kakinya dari dalam kolam.

"Hyung tunggu," Junsu mengekori Yunho dari belakang. Mereka pu segera masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

Seunghyun terlihat tengah duduk dengan angkuhnya di sebuah bilik kecil dengan meja kecil dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya, rautnya memancarkan keangkuhan khas keluarganya. Seorang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut sambil menuntun seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya saat ini juga.

"Lama tak berjumpa Mr. Choi," orang itu terlihat terkekeh sendiri.

"Jangan berbasa-basi padaku Mr. Lee," sinis Seunghyun.

"Anda terlihat tegang saat ini Mr. Choi, apakah terjadi sesuatu pada mainan kesayanganmu itu?" Mr. Lee melirik seorang sipir yang tadi mengantarnya yang ternyata sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau pasti tahu keberadaan anak itu." Seunghyun menggebrak meja pelan.

"Asal anda tahu saja Mr. Choi aku tidak tahu dimana mainanmu itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya. Bukankah setelah kau membayarnya sesuai perjanjian kita tidak akan pernah mencampuri urusan masing-masing." Jelas Mr. Lee.

"CK!" Seunghyun berdecak pelan.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Mr. Lee?" Seunghyun menatap tajam Mr. Lee yang terlihat tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Untuk apa aku menyembunyikan sesuatu padamu Mr. Choi? Apa fungsinya untukku? Aku hanya menawarkan mainan yang anda beli dengan harga yang bagus. Bukankah dia juga selalu memeberikan pelayanan yang memuaskan?" Mr. Lee tersenyum mengejek. Seunghyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya dibalik meja. Sepertinya percuma saja menemui orang itu yang tidak bisa memberikan informasi sama sekali tentang keberadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Dan hal itu sedikit membuatnya frustasi. Dengan kemarahan yang ditahan, Seunghyun memilih untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut. Mr. Lee yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh melihat kepergian Seunghyun.

"Setidaknya aku sedikit puas dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada anak itu Choi Seunghyun." Mr. Lee menyeringai tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan siang, Yunho bermaksud untuk menemui Jaejoong guna memastikan keadaan namja cantik itu. tadi Heechul mengatakan jika Jaejoong masih tertidur setelah dirinya memberikan sarapan untuk Jaejoong. Dan tak lupa Yunh juga membawa senampan makanan untuk Jaejoong jika tiba-tiba saja Jajeoong bangun nantinya. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, Yunho berhenti sejenak. Menghembuskan napasnya sebentar untuk mentralkan perasaannya saat ini.

CEKLEK

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan perlahan, takut menggangu penghuni kamar tersebut. Sebelum masuk, Yunho memilih untuk menyembulkan kepalanya lebih dulu memastikan apakah Jaejoong masih tidur atau sudah bangun. Senyum cerah terukir dibibir hatinya saat melihat Jaejoong tengah duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang. Terlihat Jaejoong tengah menatap keluar jendela dan kemungkinan Jaejoong juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Yunho di kamarnya. Dengan perlahan, Yunho memasuki kamar Jaejoong. Meletakan nampan tanpa menimbulkan suara yang bisa mengganggu lamunan Jaejoong. Perlahan Yunho mendudukan diri dipinggir ranjang tepatnya kini Yunho tengah menghadap Jaejoong. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak saat merasakan pergerakan di tempat tidurnya. Saat Jaejoong menoleh wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Yunho yang kini sangat dekat. Bahkan jika tidak melihat betul-betul, siapa pun yang melihatnya akan mengira mereka tengah berciuman jika dilihat dari belakang. Bahkan Jajeoong dapat melihat senyuman Yunho yang ditujukan padanya. Seakan tersihir, Jaejoong terlihat terus menatap kedua mata musang Yunho.

"Jae," Jaejoong seketika teradar oleh panggilan Yunho, dan dengan segera Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah memerah.

"K-kau siapa?" Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya, malu mungkin. Yunho yang melihatnya terkekeh sendiri melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Kau mungkin lupa, tapi aku sangat mengenalmu." Yunho tersenyum saat Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Jaejoong terlihat ingin tahu kenapa dirinya bisa berada di kamar yang menurutnya mewah itu.

"Kita memang pernah bertemu dulu sebelum kau menghilang." Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi saat Yunho menyebutkan kata menghilang.

"Jangan memikirkan ucapanku tadi," Yunho seakan mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan Jaejoong.

"Sebelum aku minta maaf, karena aku yang menyebabkan kau seperti ini." Sesal Yunho.

"Ne?"

"Mianhae, waktu itu aku tidak sengaja dan tidak melihatmu menyeberang karena lampu untuk menyeberang sudah berwarna merah."

"Mungkin sepertinya aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena tidak melihat saja berjalan." Jaejoong merasa dirinyalah yang seharusnya disalahkan saat mendengar alasan Yunho.

"Tidak Jae, akulah yang bersalah."

"Aniyo," geleng Jaejoong.

"Mian, sebelumnya tapi bolehkan aku tahu siapa namamu?" Jaejoong bingung harus memanggil apa pada Yunho karena merasa tidak tahu nama Yunho.

"Yunho, Jung Yunho." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabatan dengan Jaejoong.

"Emm," Jaejoong bingung menyebut namanya, karena dia tidak ingat siapa namanya.

"Kim Jaejoong, namamu adalah Kim Jaejoong." Yunho langsung menjabat tangan Jaejoong dan menyebutkan nama Jaejoong.

"Ne?"

"Namamu adalah Jaejoong Jae, dan kau punya seorang saudara kembar seorang yeoja, namanya Young Woong." Yunho menghentikan ucapannya saat menyebut nama Young Woong.

"Young Woong?"

"Ne, tapi dia sudah tidak ada didunia ini."

"M-maksudmu?" Jaejoong sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Satu minggu yang lalu dia meninggal karena kanker yang dideritanya selama ini." Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa kekosongan dihatinya. Tanpa sadar kini Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya. Rasa sedih menyelimuti hatinya sekarang.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan mengingatnya Jae, karena memang kau tidak ada disana saat itu." perlahan Yunho menyeka air mata Jaejoong.

"A-apa?"

"Kami mencarimu selama ini, saat usiamu sepuluh tahun tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang. Dan selama ini pula kami terus mencarimu." Yunho berusaha mengatakan yang sebenarnya namun menutupi alasan Jaejoong menghilang yang sebenarnya.

"Mungkin saat ini kau merasa asing dengan keluargamu sendiri, tapi cepat atau lambat kau akan bisa beradaptasi dengan keluargamu sendiri Jae." Yunho tersenyum tipis, membuat Jaejoong sedikit merona saat melihat senyuman Yunho. Dan Jaejoong juga merasakan debaran aneh didadanya saat melihat senyuman Yunho.

"Dan sebaiknya kau segera makan, ini sudah waktunya makan siang Jae." Yunho meraih nampan yang tadi dilupakannya saat berbicara dengan Jaejoong.

"Ne," Jaejoong menggangguk tapi memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau mau aku menyuapimu?" tawar Yunho yang sudah menyodorkan sesendok makanan didepan mulut Jaejoong. Dan mau tidak mau Jaejoong membuka mulutnya menerima suapan Yunho.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya, Jaejoong memilih untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya, karena Jaejoong sedikit bosan berada diatas tempat tidur. Meski pun sudah menghabiskan makanannya, namun Jaejoong masih merasakan lemas di tubuhnya. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya keseekeliling kamar yang penuh dengan beberapa boneka gajah dan beruang. Dengan langkah tertatih dan harus menyeret tiang infusnya, Jaejoong mendekati sebuah lemari kaca yang berisi beberapa boneka gajah dan beruang dari berbagai macam ukuran. Bahkan lemari kaca itu cukup besar dibanding dengan lemari yang ada di kamar tersebut. Sebuah tulisan menarik perhatian Jaejoong saat ini.

"_**Yunnie bear adalah milik Joongie,"**_

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening membaca tulisan tersebut, siapa yang dimaksud dengan Yunnie bear itu? dan setiap boneka gajah selalu bersebelahan dengan boneka beruang. Sepertinya mereka sengaja menata seperti itu, seolah bonek-boneka itu dipasang-pasangkan satu sama lain.

Dan kini Jaejoong berpindah ke sebuah meja yang berisi bingkai-bingkai foto dengan berbagai ukuran. Didalam foto tersebut terlihat tiga orang namja dan seorang yeoja terlihat tersenyum satu sama lain.

_**Yunnie, Su-ie, Joongie, Youngie noona**_

Jaejoong terus melihat-lihat foto-foto yang ada di meja tersebut, sepertinya foto-foto itu memang sengaja diletakkan disana agar mudah untuk dilihat orang yang memasuki kamar yang ditempatinya saat ini. Jajeoong juga bisa melihat foto dua orang anak kecil saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Mereka terlihat seperti anak kembar meski pun mereka berbeda jenis.

_**Joongie dan Youngie**_

Tanpa sadar Jajeoong tersenyum melihat foto-foto tersebut, entah mengapa hatinya terasa hangat saat melihat foto-foto tersebut. Jaejoong pun melanjutkan acara melihat-lihat, sesekali Jaejoong meringis merasakan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya saat akan melangkah. Rasa periuh terus menjalar hingga kepalanya, membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat-lihat lebih jauh. Langkahnya kini mendekati tempat tidur, mungkin dengan duduk akan membuat sakit dibagian bawahnya menghilang. Sedikit bernapas lega saat kini dirinya sudah mendudukan diri di tempat tidur. Ditengadahkannya kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamar, pikirannya melayang entah kemana saat ini. Mencoba untuk menggali memory yang mungkin bisa membantunya untuk mengingat sesuatu. Namun setiap kali mencoba untuk mengingat, Jaejoong merasakan sakit yang menjalar di kepalanya, hingga tanpa sadar Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Hankyung terlihat baru saja keluar dari mobilnya, langkahnya kini memasuki rumahnya yang terlihat sepi. Hankyung segera meletakkan tas kerjanya di sofa ruang tamu begitu dirinya masuk kedalam rumah. Hankyung segera mendudukan diri di sofa single ruang tamu sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Hnanie, kau sudah pulang?" Heechul terlihat tengah menuruni tangga segera menghampiri sang suami.

"Ne," jawabnya lemah.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Heechul menatap curiga suaminya yang terlihat tengah ada masalah.

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke Jepang secepatnya."

"Apa maksudmu Hannie?" Heechul merasakan sesuatu tengah terjadi.

"Ada masalah di Jepang, beberapa orang telah melakukan penggelapan uang. Sehingga perusahaan mengalami masalah keuangan." Heechul membekap mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu?"

"Kita bawa mereka kembali ke Jepang. Mungkin disana Jaejoong bisa memulai hidup barunya."

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Hannie?" Heechul sedikit ragu.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku harus berusaha untuk memulihkan masalah disana lelbih dahulu. Untuk perusahaan di Korea tidak mengalami imbasnya. Jadi aku hanya fokus untuk memperbaiki perusahaan yang di Jepang saja." Heechul hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui keputusan Hankyung. Toh sebelum kepergian Young Woong, mereka memang pernah tinggal di Jepang selama empat tahun.

"Baiklah, kita akan membicarakan pada mereka saat makan malam. Kebetulan tadi juga Yunho menyarankan untuk membawa Jaejoong ke Jepang." Heechul memijit bahu Hankyung agar suaminya sedikit merasa tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Seunghyun terlihat emosi pagi ini, setelah pencariannya terhadap Jaejoong tidak membuahkan hasil. Sekarang dirinya mendapat telepon dari sang ayah untuk segera berangkat ke Amerika karena ayahnya tengah sakit. Jika harus memilih, Seunghyun akan memilih untuk tetap mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Namun saat mendengara ancaman dari sang ayah yang akan mencabut nama dan hak warisnya membuat Seunghyun harus berpikir dua kali untuk menolak. Dirinya tidak ingin hidup miskin jika sampai ayahnya mencoret namanya dari daftar keluarga Choi.

"Kali ini kau lolos Joongie-ya, tapi setelah aku kembali aku akan menemukanmu dan mmebuatmu merasakan apa yang dinakaman penyiksaan dari Choi Seunghyun."

.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan pembicaraan tentang kembalinya mereka ke Jepang semalam, pagi ini Heechul tengah menyiapkan keperluan mereka. Heechul terlihat sangat sibuk kesana kemarin, membuat Junsu pusing sendiri melihatnya. Remaja berusia delapan belas tahu itu kini tengah duduk di ruang tengah menikmati acara televisi namun sedikit terganggu dengan Heechul yang terus kesana kemari tidak jelas.

"aish, lebih baik aku ke kamar hyung saja." kesal junsu sambil melempar remote entah kemana. Kakinya kini melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jaejoong.

CEKLEK

"Hyung, boleh aku masuk?" Junsu menyembulkan kepala. Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di tempat tidur hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Setelahnya Junsu masuk dan mendudukan diri disamping Jaejoong yang sepertinya tengah memegang sebuah album foto dipangkuannya.

"Hyung sedang apa?" tanya Junsu.

"Ini." Jaejoong menunjuk album yang ada dipangkuaannya.

"Oh, hyung melihat foto-foto hyung dan noona." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya saat merasa Junsu menegrti apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

"Foto-foto ini diambil saat kita liburan ke Jepang sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Liburan terakhir kami bersama hyung." Jaejoong melihat tatapan Junsu berubah sendu.

"Mianhae," Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung tidak perlu berkata seperti itu, yang penting hyung sudah ada disini sekarang. Mungkin seandainya noona ada disini dia yang akan paling bahagia melihat hyung sekarang. Tapi sepertinya noona hanya bisa melihat hyung dari surga saja."

"Bo-bolehkah aku mengunjungi makamnya?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

Junsu yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis, dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tentu saja hyung boleh mengunjungi makam Youngie noona. Tapi setelah hyung smebuh ne," Junsu mengingatkan.

"N-ne," Jaejoong menurut.

"Hah, hari umma seperti orang gila saja. padahal kita akan berangkat ke Jepang dua hari lagi. Tapi perisapan yang dilakukan umma sudah seperti orang yang akan transmigrasi saja." Junsu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong yang masih membuka-buka halaman album foto tersebut.

"Hyung harus ingat, umma tidak suka dibantah. Jadi, sangan sekali-kali membantah ucapan umma. Karena bisa dipastikan semua orang akan mendapatkan hukumannya."

"Apa umma semenakutkan itu?" Jaejoong tidak percaya dengan perkataan Junsu. Meskin pun baru beberapa hari bertemu, Jaejoong dapat menyimpulkan jika Heechul adalah orang yang baik dan sabar.

"Ne, bahkan dulu noona sempat kena hukuman karena melupakan jam malamnya." Junsu bergidik saat mengingat bagaimana kejamnya Heehcul membiarkan Young Woong tidur diluar karena pulang larut malam.

"Junsu-ya, bagaiamanakah wajah Young Woong?"

"Hmm, wajah noona?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"noona dan hyung seperti pinang dibelah dua, yang membedakan hanyalah jenis kelamin kalian saja. Tapi ada satu yang bisa membedakan kalian berdua, mata noona mirip dengan mata appa. Sedangkan mata hyung mirip dengan umma bulat. Selebihnya tidak ada yang bisa membedakan kalian selain pakaian kalian." Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa hyung yakin akan tetap berjalan dengan keadaan hyung sekarang?"

"Ne?"

"Bukankah dokter melarang hyung untuk berjalan terlalu banyak karena jahitan pada rektum hyung masih belum kering." Jelas Junsu.

"Molla," Jaejoong memilih untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya album foto yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Hyung tenang saja, di Jepang nanti hyung pasti akan betah." Junsu tersenyum pada Jaejoong yang kini menatapnya.

Dalam hati Junsu merasa ada yang kurang saat ini, seharusnya kakak perempuannya juga ada diantara mereka. Merasakan kebahagiaan atas kembalinya Jaejoong diantara mereka meski pun Jaejoong harus kehilangan ingatannya.

.

.

.

Yunho terlihat sedang menarik dua koper ditangannya, sementara itu Heechul tengah sibuk mendorong Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah duduk di kursi roda untuk menuju ruang tunggu. Dokter masih belum mengijinkan Jaejoong utnuk berjalan selama satu minggu kedepan. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di bandara menunggu waktunya mereka untuk naik pesawat. Hankyung terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya dirinya tengah sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang. Terlihat raut wajahnya terlihat serius. Junsu memilih untuk duduk di samping Jaejoong, sesekali mereka saling mengobrol. Mungkin Junsu ingin membuat Jaejoong terbiasa dengan kehidupannya saat ini.

"Minumlah dulu Jae," Yunho menyerahkan minuman dingin pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerimanya sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hyung, lalu untukku mana?" Junsu juga ingin.

"Kau bisa membelinya sendiri bukan." Yunho memilih mendudukan diri di sisi Jaejoong yang lain.

"Hyung curang, kenapa hanya Jaejoong hyung saja yang dibelikan." Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya sedikit merajuk.

"Ini," Jaejoong menyodorkan minuman yang tadi diberikan Yunho tadi.

"Yah! Kenapa kau berikan pada bebek itu." Yunho tidak terima. Sementara itu Junsu malah menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yunho mengejek.

"Gwenchana," jawab Jaejoong. Dibenarkan kacamata yang sedikit melorot dihidungnya. Wajah Jaejoong sedikit tersamar karena Heechul memakaikan topi di kepalanya untuk menutupi perban yang membelit di kepalanya.

"Gomawo Hyung," Junsu terlihat senang. Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya senang. Sepertinya dirinya akan merasa nyaman dengan mereka yang mengaku padanya adalah keluarganya itu.

.

.

.

.

Seunghyun terlihat meremas ponsel yang ada ditangannya saat ini, dirinya yang tengah berada di bandara untuk keberangkatannya ke Amerika baru saja menerima telepon dari orang suruhannya. Orang itu mengatakan jika beberapa hari yang lalu ada orang yang mengambil berkas milik Jaejoong di kampus. Orang itu mengatakan jika Jaejoong sudah dipindahkan ke sebuah universitas namun tidak diketahui dimana universitas tersebut. Pihak universitas hanya mengatakan jika Jajeoong akan pindah dari universitas tersebut. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat seorang Choi Seunghyun ingin meluapkan amarahnya saat ini juga. Dan sepertinya orang yang membawa Jaejoong bukan orang sembarangan karena identitasnya belum diketahuinya sampai sekarang. Padahal sudah hampir satu minggu Jaejoong menghilang.

"BREANGSEK!" geram Seunghyun. Namun sepertinya emosinya harus ditahannya saat suara pengumunan keberangkatan pesawatnya yang sebentar lagi akan segera berangkat. Dan dengan terpaksa Seunghyun menarik kopernya menuju pintu masuk pesawat. Namun mata sedikit menyipit saat melihat beberapa orang ada diseberang, namun sepertinya dirinya tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mana mungkin orang yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah Jaejoong. Mungkin karena otaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan Jaejoong sehingga diirnya seolah melihat Jaejoong saat ini. Didorongnya troli berisi koper yang ada didepannya untuk masuk. Tidak mungkin itu Jaejoong karena seunghyun tahu siapa orang-orang yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu sekembalinya dari amerika Joongie,"

.

.

.

.

Heechul mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong di depan semnetara yang lain mengikutinya dari belakang. Beberapa menit yang lalu salah satu staff bandara mengatakan jika pesawat mereka sudah siap untuk berangkat. Begitu mereka sampai di depan pesawat, salah seorang staff membantu Jaejoong untuk menaiki pesawat yang tak lain adalah pesawat pribadi yang dimilik Hankyung. Setelah memastikan semua penumpang duduk di tempat masing-masing, seorang pramugari mengumumkan jika mereka akan segera berangkat untuk memasang sabuk pengaman mereka.

"Tenanglah Jae," Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang meremas pegangan bangku. Terlihat sekali jika Jaejoong saat ini tengah merasa takut. Jaejoong mengangguk saat melihat senyuman Yunho. Dan sekali lagi Jaejoong merasakan debaran halus didadanya.

Pesawat mulai bergerak untuk take off, Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan pesawat sedikit bergetar. Heechul memperhatikan putranya dengan raut yang tak bisa terbaca oleh siapa pun.

'Umma pastikan orang itu akan mendapatkan akibat dari perbuatannya padamu Joongie.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anyeoong, adakah yang merindukan ryan?

Untuk chapter kemarin mian ada salah penulisan untuk Jaejoongdalam urutan anak.

Apakah setelah ini Jaejoong akan mendapatkan kehidupan barunya di Jepang?

.

.

.

Buatnya yang nanya Jaejoong diculik usia berapa, dia diculik umur sepuluh tahun. Dan ini ceritanya bukan brothership tenang aja. Yang brothership itu pas ryan bikin ff ini yang pertama. Dan yang beli Jaejoong itu bukan Seunghyun tapi siwon. Tapi disini ryan kembangin lagi ceritanya. Jadi sekarang masih adakah yang bingung?H\\\fff


End file.
